For The First Time
by Miaol
Summary: Hoping for a peaceful, drama-free year, Hermione returns to Hogwarts as Head Girl. But with Draco Malfoy as Head Boy and without Harry or Ron around to help her,Hermione's year is going to be anything but peaceful.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! This has been an idea that i have been playing around with for a while,Im not too sure on how long this story will be going on for or even if I will continue this at all, but I have a rough idea on how I want this fic to turn out so that's a good thing I guess?

But anyway here the first chapter,if your could leave a review, that would be great, constructive criticism is always welcome. Enjoy!-

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Hermione stepped aboard the Hogwarts Express for what, she knew, would be the final time.

Setting off at a quick pace down the corridor, Hermione glanced quickly at each compartment to find a suitable seat. After all, this would only be the second time she were to board the Hogwarts express without Harry or Ron. The first time she sat without them was in second year, where Harry and Ron had both missed the train, leaving Hermione sitting in a compartment with a very shy girl called Florence, who owned an extremely ugly Rat called Sid, whose fur that was a peculiar shade of yellow.

However, this time around she wasn't having much luck in finding a nearly empty or, better yet, completely empty compartment. Most of them were filled with 3-4 people minimum, any other year Hermione would have compromised and sat in any seat however after the war, Hermione, Harry and Ron were receiving quite a lot of unwanted attention, and she hated it.

While Hermione had decided she wanted to go back to Hogwarts to complete the year she had missed, the boys had accepted an invitation from Kingsley to take part in an auror training course. Kingsley had, of course, offered Hermione a place alongside Harry and Ron, but she had kindly refused as she would rather have a quieter year at Hogwarts. The morning after declining Kingsley's offer Hermione received an owl from professor McGonagall, informing her that as she has chosen to return to Hogwarts she has been selected as head girl if she would like the position. Replying to the new headmistress immediately she kindly accepted the offer. Neville,Ginny and Luna were also returning to Hogwarts this year, however they were to be starting the term a month later than everyone else. This meant that Hermione was subsequently alone at Hogwarts for four weeks.

Just as she was reaching the back end of the train she had stopped an empty compartment that was much smaller than the rest. Realising this was probably the only compartment not filled with people who were dying to ask her as much as they could about the war, or just stare at her for the entirety of the train journey this was her only option.

But as Hermione started sliding glass door open she suddenly noticed a head of unmistakeable platinum blonde hair facing out of the window. A feeling of nausea overwhelmed Hermione as she soon realised that she had let out a noised that seemed to be a cross between a whimper and a gasp, causing the cold stormy grey eyes of Draco Malfoy to lock onto her own

Hearing the final shouts of the conductor and the sounds of the train whistle signalling leaving time, she soon realised this was her one and only option for a seat. Taking a deep shuddering breath and trying to summon her Gryffindor courage, Hermione slowly opened the compartment door, all the while Draco Malfoy was watching her with an unreadable emotion painted across his face. With the door finally open enough for Hermione to stand half way in, she yet again met the eyes of the boy that had endangered, and saved her and her best friends' lives last year.

"Th-There aren't any other seat left on the train" Hermione said, trying make her voice seem as confident as possible, however after there was no response she averted her stare to the floor.

Taking another deep breath she looked back up at the boy that had tormented her for over 6 years, deciding that she wasn't going to allow this year to be anything like the others.

" Look" Hermione said her voice filled with confidence now ,"I know you don't want to be anywhere near me and I feel the same" Draco then looked back out of the window of the train window with an audible sigh.

"But I need a seat and this is the only one not filled with people that will stare at me like I'm some sort of animal in a cage. Now, may I sit here… please" she added.

Looking back into Hermione's eyes Draco replied " Do what you want , Granger" in a monotone voice that took Hermione by surprise as whenever she had heard Malfoy speak it was always filled with some sort of emotion whether that were anger, spite or disgust it was always there, but now, his voice just sounded empty and tired.

Picking up her case Hermione slid the door open fully and stepped inside the small compartment. Shuffling slowly around to close the door, Hermione tried not to move any closer to Draco Malfoy than necessary, even if that meant making moving around far more difficult than it had to be.

When the door had finally clicked shut she tried to lift her extremely heavy trunk into the overhead compartments. In the past Harry or Ron (usually Harry) would lift her trunks for her, this ultimately proved to be a difficult task as she lacked the upper body strength that Harry and Ron had gained by playing Quidditch. After a good 5 minutes of trying Hermione felt the weight of the trunk suddenly removed from her arms by Draco, and she watched him as he lifted her trunks into the overhead. As she did so, she noticed that Malfoy wasn't looking as ill as he did for the past two year she had seen him, he had put some of his weight back on and had gained the majority of his muscle back.

Hermione was brought out of her trance by Malfoy clearing his throat, shaking her head Hermione noticed the quizzical look he was giving her. "What?" she asked in a sharper tone than she meant to use.

"You're welcome Granger" Malfoy said in a slightly sarcastic tone,

"Oh…Thank you" Hermione said feeling slightly embarrassed.

Taking a seat, she turned her attention towards her shoulder bag, Hermione decided that she may as well start to read one of the new books she had bought in Diagon alley, seeing as Malfoy would probably ignore her for the whole journey and she needed to catch up on some reading anyway.

"So," Malfoy said "Where are Potter and Weasley anyway"

Not taking her eyes off her book Hermione answered, "They decided not to come back to properly finish their education, they've decided to join an auror training team"

"But of course you decided you would come back" Draco added in a quiet voice,

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Hermione questioned, looking up to meet his eyes,

"Nothing, it's just I'm surprised you didn't choose to take one of the many jobs you've surely been offered this year"

In fact Hermione had been swarmed by the ministry over the past few months, they had offered her a job in any field she liked, but she felt as if she would have bought her way there rather than earning it if she did so. But ignoring his last comment Hermione picked up her book and began reading.

"And how are the two buffoons anyway"

Hermione looked up from her book again, sighed, and said "Harry and Ginny are properly a thing now, and Ron's fine"

"Just 'fine'" Draco said "it sounds like there's some animosity there Granger?" he added with a smirk.

"Ronald and I are perfectly fine"

"So there's no 'we' between you two?"

"What?" Hermione asked again,

"Well if you were all loved up and planning to elope and have baby Weasleys like the prophet infers, you surely would have said 'we'?" Draco asked in a sarcastic tone,

"There is not and never was a 'we' between me and Ron" Hermione said.

Even though she had had a crush on Ron for several years and even though they had kissed in the Final Battle, Ron and Hermione soon began to realise that a relationship between the two would never work out, they were far too different. But Malfoy didn't need to know that.

The pair continued to sit in silence for the remainder of the train journey, and as the train slowed to a halt Hermione stood up and brushed her robes off. As she turned around to reach for her case Draco grabbed her arm and put it down as he reached up for the case himself. Setting the case on the floor, Draco grabbed his trunk and left without saying anything to Hermione, no snide remarks on how he would have to throw his clothes out after being in such close proximity to a 'mudblood', no sneers in her face, he just left. The only evidence he had been in the compartment was the faint smell of apples and something that Hermione couldn't quite place.

Gathering her thoughts Hermione pulled her trunk down the corridor of the train towards what she hoped would be a peaceful year back at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! I was wondering if you would rather me update this story weekly with chapters around 1500-2000 words, or every other day with around 500 word chapters?

Let me know what you think in the reviews.

So this is the second chapter of For The First Time, I hope you all enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling nor do I own Harry Potter.

* * *

When she had finally reached the common room Hermione sat at the edge of her bed and soon realised how boring the first four weeks of school would be without Ginny. Over the past few years they had become extremely close and formed a sister-like bond, even when Hermione and Ron kind of broke up (even though there never was a real relationship) she always felt welcome at The Burrow. When Molly found out about the 'break-up' she didn't treat Hermione any differently, although she was very disappointed.

Glancing at the clock Hermione realised she had another hour and a half before she had to go to the Great Hall for the welcoming feast, so she decided she would go down and sit in the library for a while. But as she was walking through the corridors many pupils (and paintings for that matter) were watching her and talking about her in hushed whispers. Hermione tried to block them but she couldn't help but feel relieved when she finally got to the library.

Walking straight past all the main tables Hermione took her usual spot in the back corner of the library, it was her favourite place in the library as it had a cosy window seat which allowed her look out at the quidditch pitch and watch Harry Ron and Ginny train if she didn't feel like standing outside in the cold winter months. Madame Pince had allowed her to keep a pillow and an old fleece blanket, hidden in an alcove behind a painting of a dragon, as she would go there so often. She would carry the items down with her when she would go to read late at night, or if she just wanted some peace and quiet from the other Gryffindors, but eventually Madame Pince told her to leave them down there, but not to tell anyone that she had given her permission. Over the years Hermione had built up a friendship with the librarian, they would sit down together when the library was at its quietest and discuss books or just talk. She had even told Hermione that she could to go to the library after hours as she was a 'trustworthy young woman' as she put it.

Nestling into the corner of the windowsill that was half secluded by a bookshelf Hermione _accio'd_ the book she had intended to read on the train journey from her side bag that carried all of the books she was currently reading, she would have finished it on the train, but she didn't expect Malfoy to talk as much as he did, in fact she didn't expect him to speak at all.

The book she was reading was the 'Book of Potions' by Zygmunt Budge, she picked this up in Flourish and Blotts as she would be taking N.E.W.T level potions this year, and even though she knew she didn't need to, she always liked to brush up on her knowledge somehow.

She had just finished reading an extremely interesting chapter on Dr. Ubbly's Oblivious Unction when she realised that she only had 15 minutes until the welcoming feast at the great hall, so she gathered her things and began to head toward the exit. Giving Madame Pince a small wave on her way out, Hermione soon found herself drifting into deep thought about Malfoys behaviour on the train journey as she headed towards the Gryffindor common room. She began to wonder why he had helped her with her trunk, perhaps he cursed it or used _Evanesco_ on some of her books. Becoming highly suspicious Hermione half walked half jogged back to the common room, and when she reached her bed in the empty girls dorm she pulled her trunk onto the bed, closed the door leading down to the common room and pointed her wand back at the trunk "Specialis Revelio" she said in a clear voice. When nothing appeared she knew it was safe to open it without getting jinxed. After 5 minutes of searching through all of her things she came to the conclusion that nothing had disappeared, been stolen or damaged. While she re packed the majority of her things she realised that knowing that there was nothing wrong with her trunk or its contents, make Malfoys behaviour even weirder and extremely unlike him. With everything packed back up, she stood up, straightened her skirt and put a brush through her hair in an attempt to calm the frizz slightly. On several occasions Hermione had tried some form of taming her hair, she had used multiply potions and spells but these were either rendered useless or only worked effectively for 15 minutes tops.

Putting her brush onto her bed side table she let out a sigh and headed down to The Great Hall.

* * *

So, that's the second chapter! I kind of know the basic outline of this story now which will make writing a **lot** easier :)

Let me know what you think in the reviews,constructive criticism is always welcome,don't forget to favourite and follow this story.

Until next time - Miaol.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay in uploading, I've had an extremely busy week, so to make up for it I've written an extra long chapter.

I'm not completely happy with the way this turned out but I've decided to post it anyway.

This chapter is almost completely focused on Draco as I do really enjoy writing him, so I hope you all enjoy!-

* * *

Staring intently at his empty plate, Draco Malfoy couldn't help feeling like he was sticking out like a sore thumb, he heard whispers all around him saying things such as 'Disgusting', 'Azkaban' and 'Deatheater scum'. But over time these words no longer stung, there was just a feeling of numbness. He had faced this abuse since the war ended and coming back to Hogwarts he knew things wouldn't be any different.

Being one of a handful of 8th year Slytherins at Hogwarts, he came to the harsh reality that this year all Slytherin students will be tormented and humiliated, for something that most of them couldn't even control. Yes, their parents may have been death eaters or, like his, reside in Azkaban but that doesn't mean that they should be to blame. Especially not the younger ones.

Trying to avoid getting riled up about the subject, Draco thought back to the train journey, he was surprised that Granger hadn't tried to kill him on site, after all the years of torment and death threats he wouldn't have been too surprised. Most students at Hogwarts wanted to kill him at this present moment anyway, so what difference would one extra person make.

After seeing her on the floor of his manor, repeatedly being hit with the Cruciatus curse by his Aunt and seeing her arm being carved into, he had found a new sense of respect for the muggle born witch. Even after countless spells were thrown at her, she never broke, she never gave in. After the war, Draco and his parents returned to the Manor to clean up, but when he started to clean all of the blood off the floor something truly shocked him. He saw that Grangers blood was exactly the same as the Weasels, the same as Potters…the same as his own. He had always been brought up thinking that her blood would be dirty, that it would be a horrid brown colour, but it was red, just like everyone else's. So from then on he had tried his hardest to refrain from using the derogatory word, the word that he had spent most of his schooling years referring to her as, 'Mud-Blood'.

Although, yes, he may respect her a lot more after what he had witnessed her go through, he still couldn't stand the stuck up bint. He had simply helped her with her cases on the train as he had been raised as a gentleman, unlike Potter or Weasley, his mother had taught him to be chivalrous towards women, and even if he couldn't stand the woman in question he knew better than to let her struggle.

Looking up from his table Draco's eyes quickly scanned the Great Hall looking for no one in particular. That is until his eyes landed on none other than Granger herself. She was sat with her nose buried deep in a book, which he wasn't at all surprised by, but he had noticed that not even Longbottom, Lovegood or the Weaslette were sat with her. He hoped that they wouldn't be returning.

Focusing back onto Granger this is the first time he had the chance to properly look at her, her hair was just as wild, her uptight attitude seemed to still be there, but there was something different. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Realising he had been staring for far too long to be deemed acceptable Draco quickly looked away.

After staring into space for what felt like hours, McGonagall asked everyone to quieten down as the first years were about to arrive. Inwardly groaning Draco sat up straighter as he prepared himself for terrified glances towards his table as the first years entered. As Hagrid, the great oaf, led the first years towards the front of the Great Hall, he noticed that there seemed to be far less first years this time. This was obviously due to the war and parents who felt that Hogwarts was still unsafe.

When the first years had finally stopped fidgeting and the hall had finally silenced, McGonagall unrolled the parchment and started the sorting ceremony.

"Oliver Adams", her clear voice called out, and a scrawny boy with hair so ginger he could be a Weasley, took a seat on the stool facing the entirety of the school hall. When he finally looked up from his feet, he seemed to go several shades whiter and he looked like he was going to be the tattered leather hat onto his head McGonagall took a step back and watched on as the hat contemplated where to put him.

"Hufflepuff" roared the sorting hat, and a triumphant cheer rose from the Hufflepuff table Draco couldn't help but roll his eyes at the bloody idiots. Ignoring several other sortings Draco yet again found himself caught up in his thoughts until the roar of the Gryffindor table snapped him back to reality. Realising that they must have just received their newest member, he looked towards the bottom of the table where Granger was shaking hands with the short girl who had just been sorted. Watching her carefully as she chatted away with the girl, Draco couldn't help but wonder what she was saying, probably something intellectual. The hall quietened again as the elderly witch continued calling names out.

"Raven Maxwell" the old witch called out in her Scottish accent. Craning his neck to look at the girl approaching the stool, the first thing he noticed about her was her striking black hair, it was long and sleek and it almost reached the bottom of her back. As she took her seat he could see the confident and intelligent look in her eye. He knew straight away which house she would be sorted into.

When the hat was placed onto her head the hat took mere seconds before bellowing "Ravenclaw!". Watching the girl happily hop off her seat and take her place next to the other members of the Ravenclaw house, Draco couldn't help but think how well her name suited her, it was the colour of her hair and the house she had been sorted into, he lifted his eyebrows at the slight bit of admiration for her parents clever choice.

Once the hall became silence again McGonagall cleared her throat and read off the next name on the list,

"Solomon Maxwell" she said. Draco realised that from the shared last name that the newly sorted Ravenclaw and this first year must be twins. Looking up from the table just in case he was mistaken He looked at the boy who was taking his seat at the very front of the hall. To say that the twins looked similar would be an understatement, they had the exact same light olive skin tone, facial features and hair colour, except, where Ravens hair was straight with not a hair out of place, this boys hair was unruly, and untamed.

Glancing at the boy's face again, Draco couldn't see the confidence of his sister, or the sharp look, in fact the boy looked terrified. Placing the hat onto the mass of jet black hair, McGonagall stepped back and waited for the verdict.

"Ah.." the sorting hat sighed " Another Maxwell I see" the sorting hat took a long pause before continuing. "Coming from a family of Ravenclaws I expected to sort you as quick as I sorted your sister, however, you are proving to be very tricky, very tricky indeed..." Draco finally understood that if the sorting hat was correct and the Maxwell family were a family of Ravenclaws then the name 'Raven' must be some sort of family tradition, much like his own.

"I can see you have a lot of courage within you boy" the sorting hat started again, "However, you are also a very curious mind filled with creativity much like your sister. But I am reluctant to place you with her, as you have always felt overshadowed by your twin haven't you?" the hat asked menacingly, clearly trying to gauge a reaction from Solomon. Draco noticed that the boy cringed at that, and shot a glance at his sister. Who now looked just as nervous as him.

"Nonetheless, I can see that you are just as intelligent as her and you do have a lot of talent within you that you have yet to discover ", pausing to consider its thoughts the sorting hat squinted ever so slightly "…yes" the sorting hat hissed, "I have made my decision, the place you with thrive the most my boy, is Slytherin".

All across the great hall there were quiet disapproving whispers, as Solomon stood up and slowly made his was towards the almost empty Slytherin table. Looking in the boy's bright blue eyes Draco could see dread and disappointment swirling in them. After several long drawn out seconds of the boy sitting down, the whispers continued, as this was the first Slytherin to be sorted, until the sound of a single person clapping echoed around the room. Lifting his head to find the source of the noise, Draco's eyes met with none other than Hermione Granger.

She was stood up facing the first year Slytherin with a smile of admiration on her face, which Draco couldn't quite understand. But then another sound of clapping bounced of the newly repaired walls, moving his gaze from Granger towards the Ravenclaw table Draco could see that the boys twin sister was also on her feet clapping for her brother. Then after long enough a few more Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws started joining in, and soon enough the entire hall were on their feet clapping Solomon.

McGonagall silenced the hall and continued the sorting. This took a matter of minutes as there were hardly any first years left. In total, Slytherin had only gained 7 new members, including Solomon. 3 of these had come from pure blood backgrounds and stuck together at the end of the table, another 3 seemed to already be friends after meeting on the train which just left Solomon on his own.

McGonagall Called the hall to attention once more and cleared her throat,

"I'd like to start with welcoming back our pervious students and welcoming our new ones just as much" she said in a soft voice, "and when I say I'm happy to see you all here, I mean it, last year's events were a terrible tragedy where we lost many of our own" she continued in a sad voice, looking around Draco could see that many people's eyes were downcast.

"However, we need to build up from the ashes of the war, hold no grudges and unite. Even though some of you may not like to believe it, but the light side were not the only victims of the war." Glancing at Draco as she said this.

"We have all lost people we love and care about no matter what side we fought for, so I must ask you to create a new start for the wizarding world. Amend past grudge and Unify to make a change."

"Now," she said in a slightly happier voice, "Dig in!" and as she said that plates full of all different types of food appeared on the tables in front of them, causing quite a reaction from all the first years

When the noise had subsided, Draco took a look at the young boy who was sat alone to his left and noticed that he still looked absolutely terrified. Draco couldn't help but feel sorry for him, coming from a family of Ravenclaws and being sorted into Slytherin would be enough to disappoint anyone, he could only imagine what his parents reactions would have been if he were sorted into another house. So trying not to draw attention to himself, Draco slid down the bench towards the mess of black hair. When the boy had finally noticed his presence Draco took a single Brussel sprout from the plate in front of them piled high with the small green vegetables. He then held it out in the palm of his hand and pointed his wand at it, making sure the boy was watching he then swiftly transfigured it into a chocolate frog box. Looking to his left he could see that Solomon had a small smile playing on his lips as Draco handed one of his favourite sweets to him.

"I think that chocolate frogs are much better than bloody sprouts" Draco said in a kind of whisper to the boy, which caused him to let out a small laugh.

"Draco Malfoy" Draco said holding his hand out for Solomon to shake. Hesitating slightly as he did so Solomon took Draco's hand,

"Solomon Maxwell" the boy said with slightly more confidence.

Shaking the boy's hand Draco then promptly told him to open his box to see what card he had. Draco used to be an avid collector of the cards and used to have all of them expect for Salazar Slytherin himself. Watching as the boy carefully opened the box, as not to let the enchanted frog out he took out the card with a gasp of excitement. Leaning over the boys shoulder his face dropped as the person on the card was none other than Harry Bloody Potter.

* * *

So, that's the third chapter completed, I'm not too pleased but I hope you all enjoyed it.

I've decided that Draco will kind of take Solomon under his wing a bit throughout the story , which should be interesting.

Let me know what you thought in the reviews, constructive criticism is always welcome, don't forget to favourite and follow the story.

Until next - Miaol


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay in uploading yet again, there has been a lot of family drama lately, and its kind of put me in a bit of a pessimistic mood, which also explains the short chapter.

However, I hope you all enjoy!-

* * *

Helping herself to a slice of apple crumble, Hermione was looking around the hall with a melancholy feeling in the pit of her stomach, she really was missing Harry and Ron, and she felt completely out of place without them. Yes, everyone there was more than welcoming towards her, but she was just so used to the boys being around her constantly. This year would be hard for her, Harry and Ron always kept her grounded, they were her best friends, they were part of her. Sure, Ginny, Neville and Luna were her friends too but she just had this bond with the boys.

Looking up from her now custard covered crumble Hermione looked around the great hall for something to take her mind off things. She started at the Hufflepuff table noticing that there were first years already making friends and talking about whatever first years spoke about. Then she looked at the Ravenclaw table, trailing her eyes down the table she noticed several people were reading, playing chess, or debating, which from previous encounters with Ravenclaws she knew seemed to be the normal way to pass time. But as she reached the bottom of the table she saw the girl with the hair so black it seemed to hold no colour at all. She recalled that her name was Raven Maxwell, and even though she had already seemed to make friends with a boy who had extremely kind eyes, and a girl who had long auburn curls cascading down her back, Hermione seemed to notice that every few seconds she would look over their shoulders to the Slytherin table, clearly checking up on her brother. Following the girls gaze she also turned to look at the Slytherin table.

When she actually found the other half of the Maxwell twins, she couldn't believe what she saw. Was she actually seeing Draco Malfoy, ex-deatheater, cold hearted prejudice talking to a first year? And looking like he was enjoying himself? She couldn't believe it. Trying her hardest to read the boys lips she concluded that they were having a pretty intense conversation about quidditch. Shaking her head Hermione returned to eating her food with a look of pure disbelief on her face.

Soon enough McGonagall was back at the podium in front of the high tables.

"I hope you have all enjoyed the feast" she said with a small smile on her lips, "Now may I ask all house prefects to escort first years to their respective common rooms, your belongings have all been moved to your rooms and you will also find your timetables for the year placed on your trunks." She continued, "Can I also ask that no one wanders during the night, the castle walls still need a bit of reparation, and we wouldn't want any injuries with falling debris now would we? May all of you have a wonderful year at Hogwarts, and a peaceful sleep. Finally speaking only to our Head Boy and Head Girl I trust you can find your way to your shared dorm?" with a small nod Hermione confirmed and with that the doors of the great hall opened up and everyone started piling out. Gathering her things Hermione swung her bag over her shoulder and headed to her new room.

After several minutes of walking, Hermione finally arrived at a large oak door with brass handles. Taking, what felt like the 100th deep breath of the day Hermione twisted the handle and stepped inside. Once she was inside she turned and closed the door before fully taking in the sight of the room in front of her.

The floor was a dark walnut colour with a large black fur rug covering the main area. The entirety of the walls were the same type of wood as the floor, Hermione noted. There was a log fireplace on one side of the room, which lit the room up in a warm glow. The ambience of the room seemed to remind Hermione of a log cabin that she once stayed in with her parents, and she absolutely loved it. Sighing contently to herself, Hermione placed her bag on the floor and settled herself on the black leather sofa close to the fire. Pulling out her book Hermione opened it and decided she would read until the head boy arrived.

* * *

So yeah...

I'm sorry again for how long it took for me to update, and the quality of this chapter.

Let me know what you thought in the reviews, constructive criticism is always welcome, don't forget to favourite and follow the story.

Until next time - Miaol


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry for the delay yet again, I've had loads of exams and such over the past few weeks, and writers block hasn't been helping either, so sorry for that.

But Thank you all for the kind reviews and sticking with this story so far.

I hope you all enjoy, Feel free to leave a review,I always like hearing what you all think about the story so far.

Enjoy!-

* * *

Stopping in front of a large oak door Draco Malfoy couldn't help letting out a sigh as he stared down at the brass handles of the door in front of him. He had taken as long as physically possible to walk to the common room he would share with the head girl. He knew of course who the Head Girl was, He knew as soon as he had seen her board the Hogwarts Express. But with Draco being Draco he just wished that when he walked through the door he wouldn't see Granger, he highly doubted that he would have a peaceful year if he had to live in close proximity to the bushy haired bookworm, but he supposed he could have some fun trying to get under her skin.

To say he was surprised when McGonagall sent him the letter, not only inviting him back to Hogwarts but also offering him the position as Head Boy, would be the understatement of the year. He could not for the life of him understand why the Headmistress would do such a thing, that was until he came to the conclusion that she had done it out of pity. He had wrote back politely telling her to shove the offer up her arse, but with her being as persistent as ever, several letters later he had agreed just to get her to shut up. But now, standing outside of the room where he would live for the next year, he highly regretted it. Yet he grabbed the handle, turned it and walked in anyway.

Stepping into the room Draco couldn't help but feel out of place immediately. The whole room radiated a warmth, of which Draco was not used to. After only ever living in Malfoy manner or the Slytherin dungeons, which were both extremely cold places, he couldn't help but resent the place.

Throwing his bag onto a chair, he noticed the Granger's bag was on the opposite chair, He listened for any signs of Granger. Upon hearing running water, Draco rolled his eyes, trust Granger to already be using the shower. She always was a neat freak, when watching her in potions he noticed that he would lay all her tools out in orderly lines across the table according to the order of use.

Heading towards the small kitchenette on the far side of the room, Draco opened a cupboard above his head and found it completely stocked with all types of food, but instead he decided to make a cup of tea. Glancing around Draco also noticed a fruit bowl. Grabbing an apple and taking a bite Draco turned around and continued making his cup of tea, absent-mindedly wondering about his timetable that he hadn't looked at yet.

Hearing a door slam behind him, Draco allowed himself a small smirk before turning around to face Granger who was stood in a towel with her hair damp, wearing an expression that could only be described as fuming.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in the heads dorm?!" Hermione screeched

"Making myself a cup of tea and eating an apple, is that okay with you?" Draco questioned with a smirk.

"Obviously" Hermione said, crossing her arms over her chest, "But why are you here?" she asked.

"Didn't McGonagall tell you? I'm head boy this year" Draco replied casually with another smirk. He then took a final bite out of his apple and threw it in the bin.

"Oh…" Hermione said simply. "She didn't mention a head boy at all as a matter of fact." No wonder she didn't mention anything, Hermione though, she knew I wouldn't have accepted if I knew I would be living with Malfoy.

"Well, here I am." Draco said coolly, turning back around to grab his cup of tea. As he turned back to face Granger she still had a puzzled expression on her face. "Wondering why she chose me are you?" Draco asked.

"Yes actually, to be honest you would be the very last person I would choose as head boy." Hermione answered, but then she realised how harsh she sounded. "I-I mean, It's just you're-"

"An Ex-Deatheater? A racist? A Slytherin? Please Granger take your pick."

"That's not what I meant," Hermione stuttered "It's just I would have expected someone friendlier." Hermione answered slightly sheepishly, she honestly didn't mean anything by her previous comment. Although she hated him, he had been fairly decent with her on the train.

"Sorry to disappoint" He said, taking a sip of his tea. "And why the hell have you had a shower so early on in the evening?"

"I was sat waiting for you to turn up but couldn't concentrate, so I decided to have a shower." Hermione said narrowing her eyes "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Draco replied casually, "I just though you would be writing live letters to Weaselbee by now" he continued with a smirk, knowing he was about to rile Granger up.

"I told you on the train Malfoy, There is nothing going on between Ron and I" She replied with a hint of a warning in her voice.

Ignoring the look she was giving him Draco said "Oh so it must be Saint Potter you dream about?"

"Listen Malfoy, just because Harry, Ron and I are close it doesn't mean I'm with either of them."

"Of course not, neither of them have the mental capability to keep up with you do they Granger," Draco sarcastically replied "especially not Weasley, he's as stupid as a fucking troll that boy."

"DO NOT, insult my friends Malfoy!" Hermione shouted, "They may be stupid but at least they were brave enough to fight for the right cause in the battle!"

"And you think I actually wanted to fight against the people and the place I called home for 7 years? I had Voldemort fucking living in my manor Granger, I didn't have much of a choice!"

"Dumbledore offered to help you! You could have been like Snape!" Hermione replied.

" A yes my godfather, he defied the Dark Lord and look where that got him," Draco said bitterly, " No one defies Voldemort and gets away with it."

"If your parents-"

"Don't you dare bring my parents into this Granger!" Malfoy warned "My father, I will admit is an evil, sadistic bastard, but my mother did everything she could to protect me my whole life, and look where that's got her. Now she's in Azkaban with my fucking father having her soul sucked out of her. She doesn't deserve that, she lied to the Dark lord in the forest to save Potter for fuck sake! Or did you not know that Granger?" Draco finished, taking a breath to control himself.

"I…" Hermione started weakly, she knew Harry had got out of the Forbidden forest somehow, but she didn't know Narcissa was behind it.

"No, of course you didn't," Draco scoffed, "Potter would leave that bloody part out" Dropping his mug into the sink, Draco brushed past Granger and walked out of the dorm, slamming the door on his way.

Frozen in place and still wrapped in a fluffy towel Hermione tried to process what Malfoy had said. He sounded so genuine when he said he didn't want to fight against everyone. Turning to walk towards the bedroom she guessed was hers, Hermione realised there was a lot more to the arrogant Slytherin she had grown up resenting.

* * *

Sorry again for the delay. I'll try to update more frequently, but no promises haha.

Don't forget to favourite and follow the story. Feel free to leave a review, constructive criticism is always welcome.

Until next time -Miaol


End file.
